It's Never Too Late
It's Never Too Late is a song from Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed, the spin off musical to the animated feature, Cinderella. Background It is sung by the Tremaines' slick, conniving, cunning and Wicked Fairy Godfather, Franco DiFortunato. which he tries to convince Lady Tremaine into taking a chance on destroying Cinderella's happy ending. Lyrics Franco: When your life is going wrong, There's just one thing to do, Sing a sweet and happy song, And darlings when your through, Don't bother with a silly spell Like Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, That's for amateurs, There's more fun to be had, Getting even being bad, It's never too late, To turn your life around, And run someone else's Life into the ground, No need to wish upon a star, Cause I've got a magical repertoire, There's so much devastations we'll create As long as you believe inside your heart It's never too late! Lady Tremaine: (spoken) And why would you help me? Out of the goodness of your heart I suppose? Franco: No, dear Lady Tremaine, out of the wickedness of my heart! (sung) It's never too late to start a life of crime, To rewrite the past I'll send you back in time, Anastasia and Drizella: Back in time?! Franco: You'll break both Cinderella's shoes! Anastasia: A wicked scheme, Drizella: We cannot lose, Franco: It's losers who resign themselves to fate! A winner always knows deep in her heart... Franco, Anastasia and Drizella: It's never too late! Franco: Check me out girls! Now before I cast my spell, And time is reversed, There is one condition to reveal! Should Cindy still end up with her Prince, You'll all be cursed! For the rest of your lives. The usual price, Of such a wicked deal! Lady Tremaine: (spoken)''W hy would you want to curse us? I thought you were my Fairy Godfather? '''Franco:' Wicked Fairy Godfather! I'm not gonna kid you, when you spin the "Wheel Of DiFortunato," you risk a chance of losing it all. But if you win, you win big! Anastasia: Oh Mother, there's nothing to worry about! Drizella: If we destroy those glass slippers, how could we possibly fail? Lady Tremaine: It's not worth gambling our own lives! Franco: Now, now girls, your mother's right. But again, no risk equals no reward! Come on boys! ('''DANCE BREAK!' - conjures two duplicates of Prince Charming who sweep the girls off their feet)'' Lady Tremaine: You are very difficult to resist! Franco: So... is that a yes? Lady Tremaine: Most definitely! All: (sung) It's never too late, to plan a wicked plan, (To plan a wicked plan) Smash both of her shoes, And make off with her man, (Oh we'll make off with her man) Franco: Ooh, you'll ruin Cindy's perfect life, Anastasia and Drizella: And one of us will be a Prince's wife, Lady Tremaine: Go on and cast your spell, We cannot wait! All Three Tremaines: Cinderella won't have any proof at all, She was the maiden at the ball, Franco: When you're in trouble, Give a call, All: It's never too late, (It's never too late) It's never too late, (It's never too late) It's never too- Never too- Never too late! Reprise Lyrics Franco: It's never too late, to cast a wicked spell, Each fairy tale has a lesson, learn it well! Just when you're thinking life could not get worse, You find yourselves the objects of a CURSE! (At the word "curse", he tears away the Stepsisters' ballgowns to reveal dresses made of rags) All Three Tremaines: (spoken) WHAT? NO! Franco: Uh-uh-uh! The deal was that if Cindy and the prince get hitched, you lose. Sorry! (conjures up three laundry bags) Lady Tremaine: What's this? Franco: Your curse starts with you doing my laundry! (The Tremaines land onto the bags) Franco: (singing) And then you'll wash my dirty dishes and wax my floors, Plus, I've got a lifetime of other chores. Don't blame me, ladies, the fault's all yours! (The Tremaines groan when they are blamed by Franco) Franco: (speaking) Oh, I've gotta run! I've got a date with the Wicked Queen, who's been hunted down by seven angry dwarfs. (singing) It's never too late, (speaking) Sing with me, ladies! Franco and all Three Tremaines" (singing) It's never too late, Franco" (speaking) Now, just me! (singing) It's never too late, It's never too- Never too- Never too late! Category:Cinderella songs Category:Villain songs Category:Musical songs Category:Group songs Category:Reprise Category:Disney Parks songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions